


dig up her bones but leave the soul alone

by myheartislikeastallion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Archeologist Lena Luthor, Explorer AU, F/F, Protective Kara Danvers, The Mummy AU, but only kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartislikeastallion/pseuds/myheartislikeastallion
Summary: Lena is an over-eager librarian and amateur archeologist who just wants to be taken seriously (especially by her own brother). Kara is an ex-soldier that just wants to leave the desert behind her. When Lena gets a tip about a career making archeological dig, she hires Kara as her muscle and guide while she races her brother to find The Lost City of Argo from the mythic Empire of Krypton.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	dig up her bones but leave the soul alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, The Mummy is my favorite movie (because Rachel Weisz, you know?), and the last time I watched it I just couldn't stop thinking about Supercorp. So, this started out as a Supercorp Meets The Mummy and then rapidly devolved until it became... this. Its not similar in plot to the movie, but the structure and some scenes are very similar.
> 
> My lovely friend, Edgar (@heyitsedgarcruz on twitter) is my beta for this so a HUGE thank you to him!

_Argo City, 2000BCE._

The screams of her people were drowned out only by the rumbling of the Earth as it cracked and shifted. Buildings fell into rubble before the sand swept over them. Zor-El could only watch as her people fled into the streets to escape being crushed only for them to fall into a cavernous crack in the earth or be burned up by the flaming rocks that fell from the sky.

Tears welled in her eyes, Zor-El furiously wiped them away before turning into her temple and keeling before the altar. Rao may be her people’s only hope and Zor-El only hoped that He had not yet abandoned them as she began to pray. She kept her eyes closed, trying to block out the sounds of her people dying, of her home being destroyed and swallowed into the earth.

“ _Khao el rrazhuyem mojata duzha zhe duzhite na mojot narhod, nekha zhelitna el Rao ne ghodi na marakhot!_ ” Zor-El chanted loudly, begging Rao to hear her above the din. “ _Nekha zhe vihdi nazata zhelitna poytorrno,_ ” Zor-El opened her eyes and gazed up at the carving above the altar, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she continued, “ _rrekha nasyte duzhi rheoyte mayarah najdat zhira!_ ”

A large crack snaked its way up to the carving and Zor-El’s eyes widened as the sigil of her people cracked in half. “ _El mayarah, pozayha zhena!_ ” Zor-El shouted at the cracking stone as if her prayers would stop the shifting Earth, but her wail of defiance became a cry of terror and pain as the vaulted roof of the temple caved in.

* * *

_North Africa, 1925CE._

Sweat dripped from Kara’s brow, but she wouldn’t dare move to wipe it. Her muscles were tense as she held her rifle over the wall, she could hear the enemy approaching, galloping on their horses and shouting their war cries. Her brothers in arms cried and wet themselves at their approach and she could hear a soldier, directly beside her, praying to God in French. She hazarded a glance over to see him clutching his rifle too tightly to his chest. She wants to tell the _legionnaire_ to loosen his grip or all he will get is a dislocated shoulder as soon as he pulls the trigger.

“God won’t help you, silly prick,” Alex Danvers, her sister, mutters on Kara’s other side. “He abandoned us as soon as we stepped foot into this desert,” she spits, adjusting her grip on the rifle and checking his scope.

“Leave the boy alone,” Kara cuts, kicking at her boot. “I doubt you have any more courage than him right now.” Alex gives her a smirk and kicks back at her.

A sharp, ululating cry rings out across the barren land and carries on the wind. The clang of a sword dropping makes both Alex and Kara turn their heads as they watch their Captain turn his horse and run away from the fray. When the pair look back at each other they groan and roll their eyes.

“Looks like you just got a promotion,” Alex snarks.

Sighing, Kara adjusts her grip once more and yells out to her _legionnaires_ , “ _Préparez vos positions_ !” A chorus of rifles cock back and when Kara can see the full breadth of the opposing force begin to ride up on their position she yells once more, “ _Tirez_!”

A haze of bullets begins to fly! As soon Kara gets off a shot she's loaded and cocked back her rifle once more, but it's not enough and soon the opponents are upon them and they have to fall back. Kara is trying to stay ahead of them but their cavalry is too much for her men and many fall, either by sword or by bullet.

Kara ducks out of the way of one man, swinging a curved blade right for her neck and when she pops back up the butt of her rifle lands on his nose, knocking him off his horse. When she goes to reload she notices she has no ammo left and resorts to using the solid butt of her rifle on one more man before abandoning it and making a run for it up the hill. She pulls two pistols out of her hip holsters, shooting off _one, two! One, two!_ Until her 12 shots are spent by the time she makes it to the top of the hill.

Her men have all died or abandoned by this point and Kara thinks she may as well cut her losses and make a run for it. She spots Alex flat on her back, her pistol just out of reach as a rider drives toward her. “Alex!” She shouts, running toward her sister and pulling her up and then promptly shoving her towards a ruined building, dilapidated but still covered and with a heavy door. “Go! I’ll lead them away!”

Just as she is about to run in the other direction, Alex tugs on Kara’s arm. “Are you crazy?! No, come with me!” She tugs at her again, trying to pull her towards cover. “We can out run them!”

Kara only smiles and shakes her head, but before she can say anything another shot rings out and the women duck their heads. “Go! I’ll be fine! I’ll meet you after!” They can barely give each other an assuring squeeze before another shot zips past them and Kara is shoving her sister away again.

She can heat the galloping hooves of the next wave and begins to holler and shout as she runs further into the ruins of the city. She can see Alex in the distance following her with her eyes as she makes it to cover, trying to hide her emotion as she pushes the door closed with a slam.

Kara manages to pull another pistol off one of her fallen legionnaires and gets off two shots before a well placed bullet makes her drop it. She goes to grab it but opposing rifle fire makes her abandon that idea and all that's left for her to do is run! Run until the galloping horses have her surrounded and she is left panting and hopeless with her back to a temple wall. She looks around, frantically trying to find another possible escape but it's hopeless. Men have her surrounded and so she just closes her eyes and waits for the bullets to rip through her.

Though, they never come. The men are whispering agitatedly at each other before one of them seems to bark an order and they all scatter into the desert once again. 

Then, whispers. Faint whispers that seem to rise up from the ground, followed by erie disembodied shrieks and wails. Kara feels her blood run cold and then the ground begins to quake beneath her. She yelps and tries to leap away from the cracks that appear beneath her feet. She begins to run away only to fall to her knees when the wailing and whispers seem to be inside her head until it all feels too much and she falls to her knees.

  
One phrase is chanted at a deafening volume before Kara finally loses consciousness, “ _El mayarah, posayba sena!"_


End file.
